Never Over You
by creativemind614
Summary: It's a new term and Patricia is jealous of Eddie and KT. Will Eddie notice? How will he react? *PEDDIE at the end*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

**Prolouge: It's a new term and everybody's 's no Willow, Nina or Mick. There's a new girl called KT who becomes very close to Eddie much to Patricia's dismay. Patricia broke up with Eddie over the summer. Willow lives in Isis house because Amber is still at Anubis house. There's Jara, Amfie, and Patricia, Fabian, Joy and KT were single.**

* * *

***Patricia's POV***

Ughh! I am so mad! Eddie just came in the common room with KT! And they were not just talking they were laughing and being all friendly to each other. I tried to not look mad or jealous even though I am. Oh what are you saying Patricia! You broke up with him, so he moved on! I am so stupid.

***KT'S POV***

"So KT changing the subject, I was thinking maybe we should talk to Fabian and see if he's figured out anything about Team Evil after school," Eddie told me.

"Yeah, sure sounds great."

"Let's just hope Stutter Rutter found something interesting"

"Hahahahah," I laughed which just made him laugh because it wasn't even funny. _Keep your cool KT. You don't want Eddie to know you like him! _As we walked into the common room we saw Patricia glaring at us and just ignored her. We sat on the couch and kept talking but Eddie seemed like he wasn't paying attention.

***Eddie's POV***

Wow! What's up with Yacker? She's totally glaring at me and KT. And KT laughed at what I said even though it wasn't even funny. Girls are confusing. Suddenly, Amber and Alfie walked in. Amber went to sit next to Yacker while Alfie came towards me and KT.

"What's up Keddie?" Aldie asked us.

"Um Alfie not sure if you know this but there's no Keddie," I said.

"What's Keddie?" KT asked.

"It's your couple name! DUH!" Alfie responded.

"I'm going to go," I said. I just stood up and left to my room.

***KT'S POV***

As Eddie left I couldn't help but think of our 'couple' name: KEDDIE. It has a nice ring to it.

"KT! KT! Are you even listening?" Alfie asked me

"Uh yes, but I have to go.. finish homework"

"But there's no homework!" Alfie said. I just ignored him.

***Amber POV***

As soon as I walked into the common room I saw Patricia jealous. To others it would've seemed like she was mad, but I am the Love Guru and I knew she was jealous of KT and Eddie. I walked to her.

"Patricia are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be," she responded.

"Maybe because Eddie and KT are laughing together." I said.

"Is it obvious that I'm jealous?" She asked me.

"No, but I am the love guru and I can tell," I said.

"It's just….. They spend too much time together and they're always laughing and having fun. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have broken up with him Amber! Now he's over us," Patricia said.

"Trixie! You're so wrong! He's not over Peddie! He loves you! And your're not stupid, but why did you break up with him?" I asked.

"Because I was stupid! I got scared and left America." She told me.

I noticed Eddie leave and then KT left. Alfie was talking to them. I'll ask him what happened in their conversation later. Suddenly, Patricia stood up and left.

* * *

OK so Done with the first chapter! It's my first story, so please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

**Alfie's Pov:**

Amber came up to me and said, "Hey beau. What did you, KT, and Eddie talk about?"

"Well nothing much actually. I just said 'Hey Keddie' and Eddie snapped at me for saying that. Eddie said there's no Keddie, which just confused me."

"Okay. I'll see you later Alfie"

And with that I was all alone in the common room. I want a cookie.

"Trudy!"

* * *

**Patricia's Pov:**

I can't belive I told Amber how I feel! Now I'm even more stupid! She saw the soft part in me and now knows Eddie's my weakness! I heard the door open and turned around and saw the 'Love Guru'. Oh, great.

"Patricia! Alfie just told me Eddie snapped at him when Alfie said 'Hey Keddie' to him and KT!"

"Okay, and?" I asked completely confused.

"Well, that means that Eddie doesn't like KT and doesn't want Keddie to happen!"

"Uh blondie, now you're just making stuff up! Eddie never said that! He said there was no Keddie! As in right now! That doesn't mean he doesn't want one. And besides it's obvious. They're always spending time together." I said saying the last part really quiet. But I guess not quiet enough.

"Oh….Trixie there's no need to be jealous Eddie only has eyes for-" Amber started but I cut her off.

"Save it Amber! I'm not interested! Now get out!" I snapped.

"Ugh Trixie! You make things so hard for yourself! Just go talk to him!" And with that she left the room. At least she did what I told her to do. But maybe I should talk to Eddie. I'll go see him tomorrow morning before breakfast since it's about to be 10:00 pm.

**Next Day, Still Patricia's Pov**

Ok so I'm on my way to go see Eddie. I go downstairs and am about to burst through the door without knocking when I hear KT on the other side talking to Eddie. My blood boils as I hear the conversation.

"Eddie would you like to go on a picnic tomorrow… as a date?" KT asked.

After a while Eddie said," Um…sure."

"Okay I totally get it, you're not over Pat-wait did you say yes?"

"Yeah. We'll go on a date."

"Okay meet me in the common room at 6:30 pm okay?"

"Okay"

You're so stupid Patricia! He's over you! Trying to talk to him just made you look desperate! You made such a mistake Patricia! I knew KT would come out of his room so I went up the stairs and lay on bed. KT came in and looked all happy.

"Why so happy?" I asked her.

"Umm I asked out a boy and he said yes! We'll probably be a couple tomorrow!"

"Oh. So who's the boy? I asked trying to see if she would tell me.

All she said was ,"You'll see tomorrow." Then she was gone.

I was so mad and jealous! Keep it together Patricia! You don't want to look like a fool! Now I'll just go talk to Amber.

**Amber's POV:**

I was in my room looking for my sparkly pink nail polish when Patricia came in with a frown on her face. _Uh oh. What happened?_

"Trix, what's wrong?"

"Eddie and KT are going on a date."

"What? I thought he liked you! I swear! Don't be mad at me Trix!"

"Relax Amber! I'm not mad. I'm just feeling sad. He doesn't like me anymore!" Then she started sobbing quietly.

_Nobody makes Trixie cry! I'll go talk to Eddie!_

"Trixie! I'll be back!"

"NO Amber wait! Where are you going?"

But it was too late. I ran down the stairs and went inside Eddie and Fabian's room without knocking. I saw Eddie lying on his bed with a frown on his face. No not another sad person in this house!

"Eddie! How dare you make Patricia cry?"

"What? What did I do? And why is Yacker crying?"

"You made her cry! She heard you and KT were going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh. Well why does she care! She broke up with me!"

"Because she still likes you. And she heard KT ask you out. Patricia wanted a Peddie again and you just blew her chances!"

"Wait! So Patricia was coming to ask me out? I only accepted to go out with KT because I thought Yacker was over me! Oh what have I done?"

_You're so dumb Amber! You said too much and now Patricia will hate you!_

"Look Eddie. Just don't tell Patricia I told you this. She will kill me. But I have an idea on how you can get Trixie back without hurting KT' feelings."

"Okay. Go in I'm listening."

"So here's the plan."

_I just hope this works out._

* * *

**Okay so done! I tried to keep the characters like they are on the show. Please review! And thanks to Rjvamp 369 for reviewing! I'll try to update every day. Please PM me or Review if you have any ideas for the story! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters in this story.**

**Eddie Pov:**

As I got ready for my date with KT, I couldn't help but think of Yacker and the plan. The plan was easy. I would go on the date with KT and tell her how I really love Yacker. Then, when the date was over I would come home and tell Yacker that I loved her. In the back of my mind though, I knew I was probably ruining my chances to date Patricia. Forget the plan! I need to talk to Yacker right now and tell her how I feel! I want her to know that I don't want KT. I want Yacker_. My Yacker. _I ran up the steps and knocked on her door. No answer.

"Yacker! Please open the door."

Still no answer. _Very mature Patricia_, I thought. I barged in her room now frustrated. I looked around, but she wasn't there. In fact, nobody was there. As I stepped out, I heard quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. I walked over there and noticed the door was slightly opened. My curiosity got the best of me and I soon found myself peeking in there. I looked around and finally saw Patricia with her knees to her face crying in a corner.

"Yacker, are you okay?"

"Go away weasel!" she spat.

I walked over and sat next to her. She tried to stand up and leave, but I pulled her down.

"What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and to my surprise she didn't say anything against me.

"Patricia! What's wrong?" I asked frustration clearly in my voice.

I also notice that her sobs are going away. It's a good sign right?

**Patricia's Pov:**

What am I going to say? I'm crying because I'm angry and upset that you're gong on a date with KT? I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders and I try to say something, but it just feels right. I feel safe in his arms and I notice my sobs stop.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" He asks and I know he's getting very frustrated.

"Nothing okay? Now leave me alone and go with KT on your stupid little date."

"Yacker. Look at me. I don't like KT. I like you."

"Look Slimeball, I'm not going to fall for your little lies. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snapped. He's a liar and doesn't care about others. He hasn't changed.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. You chose this." He said before glaring at me then walking out.

_What did you do Patricia? You could've just told him. You're so stupid you know that? Now he hates you and so will Amber. Amber. That's it. I'll talk to Amber, the 'Love Guru'. She'll tell me what to do._

**Amber's Pov:**

I was looking through a magazine while listening to KT talk about how excited she was and how she hoped they kissed. She of course never told me the boy was Eddie. She said bye and then left muttering something about being 15 minutes early. I just hope she understands that Eddie doesn't like her like that. After about 5 minutes of me deep in thought, Patricia comes in and of course starts 'yacking'. Now I know why Eddie calls her yacker.

" .Itoldhimtoleavemealoneandgoonhisstupidlittledatew itKTandthenhetoldmehelikedmenotKT." she rambled with me not understanding what she said.

"Um Yacker, I didn't understand what you said." I told her using Eddie's nickname for her.

"Don't call me Yacker! Only Eddie can call me that!"

"Okay fine! But what did you say? Now please talk at a normal speed."

"I said that I messed up with Eddie. I told him to leave me alone and go on his stupid little date with KT. And then he told me he liked me not KT."

"Wow Patricia. Huge mistake." I told her regretting it immediately while fearing for my life.

"I know okay Amber! But that's why I came here with you. I need you to help me!" she told me. Wow. I never saw the day where Patricia would come to me for relationship advice.

"Look Patricia. All I can tell you is to talk to him. That's the only way you can solve your problems."

"Look where that got me" she muttered.

"All you have to do is go in there and tell him how you really feel. I know you and you might get scared, but remember this: If you love him you will tell him what you feel even if you are scared. Just pour your heart out."

"Thanks Amber. I really do believe your advice helped me and I will pour my heart out to Eddie when he comes back."

"You're welcome and what are friends for?"

"OK well thanks."

"No problem." I said and she walked out after that. I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel like Patricia is my new best friend considering Nina's gone, Mara's being mean to Jerome, and me and Joy don't talk much. Patricia is definitely my best friend.

**Patricia's Pov: **

I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel like Amber is my best friend now that Joy hangs out with Mara now. Either way, Amber has been there for me and I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! A lot happens in this chapter. There's some Peddie scenes in here and the date is also in this chapter. Also, a lot of drama so thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddie's Pov:**

As I ran down the stairs I thought about how Yacker has me very worried but I need to go with KT on this date. When I first heard Patricia crying, I thought about not going on the date. But now I am because if Yacker wanted to be with me she would have told me why she was crying. And she broke up with me because she doesn't want me as her boyfriend. I checked the time, 6:27 pm. I should go wait for KT in the common room. To my surprise, KT was already there. I didn't have to wait for her like I used to for Yacker. _Stop thinking about her Eddie! Yacker doesn't want you!_ We went to a clearing in the woods and to my surprise the date was going by quickly and smoothly. After about 15 minutes, I realized I was ying to know how Patricia was doing.

"Eddie, Are you okay? You look very worried," KT told me.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong."

"Tell me, I won't judge you, I promise."

"Well okay, but don't get mad. I keep thinking about Patricia and-" I was cut off by KT.

"WHY ALWAYS HER! SHE DUMPED YOU BECAUSE SHE'S A BITCH AND YOU STILL THINK ABOUT HER? THAT'S LOW EDDIE! If you didn't want to come you shouldn't have! Now you're just playing with my feelings!" When she finished, she gave me a glare then ran off towards Anubis house.

_What have you done Eddie? Now 2 girls hate you! _I ran back to the house and decided to check on Patricia first since I knew KT would need time to cool off. I went to Patricia's rom and knocked twice before I heard a "Come in". I walked in and noticed Yacker glare at me when she saw me.

"Patricia! Why were you crying earlier?" I asked.

"Why would you care?" She spat.

_Because I love you, I thought._ "Because you're Yacker and you don't cry unless something bad really happens."

"Why did you come back so soon anyway?" she asked.

"Well, because I was very worried about you and KT got mad because I told her I was worried about you." I said.

A blush crept up on her cheeks and I smirked to tease her.

"So, back to my question, why were you crying?" I asked again hooping she would answer.

"BecauseIwasjealousandadthatyouweregoingonadatewit hKT" she responded. Now any other person wouldn't understand what she said, but I did. I also noticed she wasn't looking at me. Instead she was staring at the floor. I tilted her head up with my fingers under her chin and kissed her. The kiss had so much passion and emotion. The best thing though was that she kissed back. _She kissed back._

"Eddie! I can't believe you're cheating on me!" KT yelled as she came in the room and saw me and Patricia kissing.

_What? I thought. We were never together and she knew that._ I looked back at Patricia and saw the look on her face. It looked like she was shocked and disgusted towards me. _Oh, no I thought what just happened?_

* * *

Okay! So what did you think? This story might be ending soon, but I was wondering if I should do a sequel? PM me or review on whether you think I should or should not do a sequel. Also, I was thinking about doing Peddie drabbles, but I need IDEAS! So PM me if you have any. So thanks and review:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House of Anubis characters.**

**Okay so 5****th**** chapter! Next chapter will be the last. I think their will be a sequel, but I'm not sure. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eddie Pov:**

"You what?! Eddie I hate you! Get out!" Patricia yelled at me.

"No. Patricia! I was never KT's boyfriend I swear!" I said.

"Get out Eddie! You too KT! I HATE YOU EDDIE!" Patricia snapped.

I walked out knowing that Patricia wasn't going to let me explain. KT was behind me. As soon as Patricia closed the door, I turned around and glared at her.

"Why'd you say that? Me and you were never a thing!?" I told her.

"If I can't have you, she won't have you!" KT spat at me.

I felt my blood boil and as soon as I was about to yell back at her, I heard Amber yell.

"KT, YOU'RE SUCH A 2 FACED RAT!" Amber yelled at KT. "And Eddie, don't worry I'll talk to Patricia." Amber told me nicely.

"Thanks, Amber." I said turning to face her. I noticed she was sitting in the hallway. "And how long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear the conversation. Now I'm off to Patricia" she said while standing up and walking towards us.

"You won't say anything!" KT told Amber.

"Oh yes I will. Patricia is my best friend and I won't let you ruin her relationship. And you can't stop me." Amber said.

_Wow! I did not see that coming! Little Miss Millington saying a Goth Pixie was her best friend? That is weird. But then again Yacker is so perfect that anyone would want to be best friends with her. Eddie stop thinking and focus on the current situation!_ I snapped out of my thoughts and moved dragging KT with me so Amber could go in the room. I hope Amber convinces Yacker, so she forgives me.

"Eddie! Let go of me!" KT said as we reached the common room. I did not let go of her.

"No! You can't ruin this for me! I won't let you! Why are you acting like this? I thought you were my best friend!" I said.

"Why! You want to know why! Because I love you and I was jealous. And you know what, I don't regret doing what I did!" She said.

"You don't love me! I know you! I'm not you're type and you're not my type! You know I love Yack-" I was cut off by Trudy walking in.

"Oh, lovelies! Good thing I see you! Can one of you help me move some stuff?" Trudy asked.

"Yes. Definitely. KT will help you," I told Trudy.

"Great!" Trudy said while grabbing KT's arm and dragging her outside.

As soon as the door slammed, I ran upstairs and tried to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door. But Trudy called me.

"Eddie! I need your help!" Trudy called.

"Oh Great!" I said quietly. I ran downstairs and it turns out that Trudy wants me to help KT. I don't know what KT told Trudy because Trudy told me that if I left I would have chore duty with KT. I definitely did not want that, so I had to stay. This will be a long time.

* * *

**SO DONE! WHO'S READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S ALSO THE LAST ONE! REVIEW! ALSO PM IDEAS FOR ONE-SHOTS IF YOU HAVE ANY! THANKS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN I JUST NEED TO WRITE IT! THANKS! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the House of Anubis characters.**

**Okay so 6****th**** and FINAL chapter! If there is a sequel, I will add a new chapter to this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amber's Point of view:**

"Patricia!" I yelled as I barged in her room.

"Not in the mood Blondie!" she snapped.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't call me Blondie. Anyway, you will be in the mood soon! Eddie isn't going out with KT! He never was! I heard KT tell Eddie she told you they were together because she didn't want you and Eddie to be in a relationship!"

"Amber! I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but now I feel scared and guilty." Patricia told me.

"But why! Peddie's so cute! You guys are like the 'it' couple now!"

"What if I ask him out and he says no! I told him I hated him!"

"He'll understand! Go talk to him!" I said.

"You're right… I should go talk to him. Thanks!"

"You're welcome! And of course I'm right! I am the Love Guru." I said.

We the _hugged!_ _We hugged! And the weird part was she hugged me! _When we pulled apart, she ran out the door. I think I'm her best friend!

* * *

**Eddie's Point of View:**

"Eddie! Don't you love me?" KT asked me as she came up to me.

"No!" I told her while continuing my chores.

"Why not?" KT said. Ugh! She was annoying me!

"Because I LOVE PATRICIA! What part of that don't you understand!" I snapped.

"You really love me?" I heard a British yack behind me say. Not just any British yack, it was MY YACKER! I turned around to face her.

"I really do," I said.

Then, she KISSED me. _She kissed me. That meant she still loved me._

"Good because I love you too. Now do you forgive me slimeball?" she asked me.

"Are you kidding? I was never mad at you!" I said teasingly.

Then, I kissed her.

"Peddie!" Amber squealed and took a picture with her camera which by the way has a very bright flash. Then, she dragged KT away.

"SO? What about a date?" I asked her.

"I gladly accept!" She told me.

* * *

**And that is the end to Never Over You! There will be a sequel, so watch out for an update! I'm still taking ideas for drabbles and one-shots so PM me ideas! Thanks for reading! Thanks for following, reviewing and adding this story to favorites! Thanks and watch out for the update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So I decided I would do a sequel because some of you wanted one! So, I am updating this! The sequel's first chapter will be up tomorrow! It will be called "It all led to this". It will have the sinners, (but they won't be the same ones!) and a bit of ideas from Season 2. Also, thanks to peaceluver6498 for the idea! I will say this though- the 5 sinners will not be because of greed, anger, etc. They will all be because of JEALOUSY. All sinners will be JEALOUS of something or someone. Hope that doesn't give much away! So thanks and LOOK OUT FOR "IT ALL LED TO THIS!"**


End file.
